


Young Volcanoes

by sushiwrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Inspired by Music, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwrites/pseuds/sushiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba and Shino surprised Hinata with tickets to a concert. The only problem is that it's on a school night. With a bit of help and some teenage rebellion Team 8 drives to the concert.  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still bitter Team 8 never got a proper arc. Here is an AU to calm my soul. Italics are the song lyrics of Yong Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. This is also posted on my tumblr.

The sun shone brightly through the windows, emitting rays of light through the classroom. All around her she could hear the shuffling of students getting ready to go home or to activities. From her desk she waved goodbye to her classmates who were running along getting to the places they needed to be. For Hinata Hyuuga, she had nowhere urgent to be and absently stared out the window watching students leave the building, letting her thoughts wonder as she played with her long dark purple hair.

SLAM

She jumped a little at the sudden intrusion of her peace and looked down at her desk to find three pieces of paper held down by a tanned hand. When she looked up, she saw the beaming face of Kiba and the stoic presence of Shino besides him. It wasn’t unusual for those two to be together, or more likely, for the three of them to be together. For Hinata, these two were her most closet and dearest friends since childhood. 

“What are these?” she asked them, taking one of the papers to read the contents. She smiled brightly as her eyes scanned across the little paper. “Concert tickets? What’s the occasion?”

“Your very delayed birthday present,” Kiba responded slinging his arm around Shino. “He thought of it.”

“Kiba, that is not true. Why? Because we got her a birthday present last year and therefore it is not delayed. It would be in fact, early” stated Shino, pushing up his dark glasses that covered his eyes. “However, this is not any sort of birthday present, but more of a friendly gesture to enjoy each other’s company while at the attendance of a musical talent we all enjoy.”

“Why do you have to take everything so literal?” he asked, as he playfully tried to get Shino into a grasp. However, the latter was much taller than him and easily shrugged off his attack before it could come into full circle.

Hinata giggled at their squabble and continued to read the ticket with excitement, until she found something that made her grimace.

“It’s tomorrow night,” she read. “Tomorrow is Wednesday.”

“Ahhh, I knew you were going to say that,” Kiba frowned a bit as he scratched his head. “Hey, live a little, no? They’re only here for the one night. I’ll buy you an official concert lanyard with all the buttons you want? And Shino said he could drive us.”

“My father will never allow it,” she frowned.

“We did think of that,” said Shino. “Your household would be the obstacle to overcome.”

“Screw your dad,” Kiba grinned, “We’re going to sneak you out if we have to.”

_When Rome is in ruins, We are the lions, free of the coliseums_

“I don’t know,” she began to pack her bag with her notebooks, shaking her head. “For one, it is a school night and we have a test the next day. It-“

“Hinata,” He grabbed her shoulders with both of his hands, a surprising act which forced her to look directly in his eyes. His brown eyes formed in the most serious expression she ever saw them in.“This is our final year as students. Who knows what will happen after this? I mean, we’ll be friends for life, that’s a given, but still, we should be out there making the most of our teenage years. Make a bang.”

“Kiba, that is not the way to convince her. Why? Because your point is not getting across with you being too forceful “said Shino, making Kiba loosen his grip on her. He then focused on Hinata, “We will not force you to do something you are not comfortable, but please be aware that we bought these tickets with the intention to have an enjoyable time with you.”

“Please Hinata? You’ll have an awesome time. Promise. And if you get in trouble, we’ll face the music with you. Teammates for life.”

_In poisoned places, we are the anti-venom._

There was still a bit of hesitance from the Hyuuga, despite her friend’s best efforts to puppy-eye her agreement. The thought of sneaking out from the house scared her a bit. Sure, she wanted to have those high school experiences of rebellion like everyone else, but it was still not something in her character to do. Though, she really did want to go.

“I also heard Naruto will be at the concert,” Shino added from behind, which caused an eye-roll from Kiba and a sudden new look of interest from Hinata, much to her canine-like friend’s disapproval.

“Well, I have never been to a concert before,” she agreed.

“That’s what’s going to make you go? Him?” the Inuzuka sighed as he folded his arms around his stomach. “Ugh, fine whatever. Sure. Let’s get you laid as well. ”

“Kiba-kun!” she blushed at his choice of words, playfully hitting his arm and pouting. “That’s not it!”

“Fine,” he smiled nonetheless trying to dodge her attacks. “So, what time do we pick you up?”

__

_We’re the beginning of the end_

The plan was set into motion. She decided she would sneak out the back door once her father had retired to his room for the night. Hiashi usually never came out once he went in, and Hinata knew that today would be a perfect night since he has a big business meeting tomorrow and usually does not leave his study.

She got ready in her room, and decided to go with a simple purple skater dress with black tights and her light green high tops. Hinata topped off her look with a jean jacket and a small messenger bad that went across her body. She decided to leave her hair loose with some slight curls around her face. After all, this was her first concert and she wanted to look decent for it, like she did this sort of thing all the time. Plus, if Naruto was going to be there it didn’t hurt to dress up.

_Do you want to feel a little bit beautiful baby?_

Silently she opened her door and peaked outside. All of the rooms were closed and the lights were turned off in the hallway. Quietly, she got out and tiptoed down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where the side door was located. She figured going out right through the front might make more noise. After that, Shino and Kiba would be waiting a couple of blocks down from her house with the car.

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds_

The kitchen was dark, but she used the illumination from the windows to guide her towards the door without tripping on something. The thumping of her heat is still the only thing she can hear and she reaches for the doorknob.

Suddenly, the kitchen lights went on, slightly blinding the Hyuuga as she almost tripped over her confusion and shock. She turned around to see who turned on the light. She feared the worst, and was almost relieved when instead of her father, she was faced with the pale eyes of her younger sister.

“Say sister,” she smiled as she went towards her. “You’re looking very pretty for this time of the night.”

“What are you doing up?” Hinata asked, frowned. The obvious look of disappointment was right on her face. The younger Hyuuga went into the fridge, pulling out an apple and answering Hinata’s question.

“Is this finally an act of teenage rebellion?” Hanabi smirked as she twirled her hair. “My, my, elder-sister how you’ve grown, I’m actually tearing up.”

“You’re not going to tell, are you? Please, just this once? I’ll do whatever you ask for.” she pleaded with her sister, who was enjoying her elder sister’s anguish. Hinata was frustrated that she got caught so easily, after all her careful planning she was going to go down because she didn’t account for her sister’s appetite.

“Of course not. However,” she went up to her sister with a gleam in her eye, chewing on her apple. “I’ll cover for you tonight, if you promise to bring me back a poster.”

Hinata could not believe her ears, and embraced her sister in a full hug, which the younger Hyuuga gladly returned with as much force. “I’ll buy you two if you want.”

When they let go from their embrace, Hanabi opened the door for her sister. “I’ll leave your robe hidden I the cabinet, so once you come back, in case someone does come down, you can say you were getting a snack. Just remember to take off your shoes.”

“Thank you, Hanabi,” she replied as she exited out the door and ran from the side of her yard and onto the street. She started walking, the excitation of it all getting to her.

This was it. Hinata’s heart was beating out her chest. Shino and Kiba were waiting down the block for her. It was kind of exciting, doing something with the possibility of getting caught. And on a school night, no less. In just a couple of minutes she will be on her way to her very first concert on the same day she did her very first act of rebellion. She was giddy with excitement.

_Its all over now, before it has begun_

“Hinata-sama?” came a voice from behind. She froze. She knew that voice. Shoot. How could she have forgotten the most important part? Today was Neji’s karate lesson. He usually opts to walk home from the dojo with his friends. Obviously, Hinata thought, that she had no future in trying to be a spy. This was it; the ultimate folly in the plan. It was still dark and there was only the faint light from the moon, so he couldn’t be fully sure that it was Hinata on the street, but she knew that once she turned around it was game over for her. She doubts the strict Neji would ever let her leave for a concert, unlike her younger sister.

There’ll be other concerts to go to right? And, if she confessed now before actually leaving, maybe she’ll face a less harsh punishment. Maybe, he might even let her just go into her room without her father ever knowing of her rebellion. Hinata hunched down and sighed. About to admit defeat she started to turn to face the music.

Before she could fully turn, she was stopped as someone grasped her arm. Her eyes widened at her sudden captor.

_And we’ve already won_

“Run!” Kiba said as he pulled her down the street running, his hand rapidly reaching down for hers. She didn’t question it and ran with him.

“Hinata-sama?” she heard Neji keep calling out. It seemed like he was running behind them, but she didn’t dare turn around to look around for fear of giving herself away, since somewhere deep in her mind, she thought that she might still have a chance if she didn’t meet his eyes.

Kiba was running full speed ahead, his hand clasped tightly around hers. It was sweaty, but the warmth that was emitted from it was a comfort for her. It was a miracle she was able to keep up to his speed. She wasn’t a slow runner, but the adrenaline rush she felt was helping her keep up with her friend’s fast pace. She felt the wind pushing her as she ran. Kiba was laughing the whole time.

They turned a corner and kept running until they saw a dark green car with four doors. The engine was still running, as the passenger side opened up before they even reached it.

He pushed her, a bit roughly, into the vehicle and slide into the seat next to her.

“Drive Shino! Drive!” he shouted as he closed the door and looked back, laughing in between coughs. With a slight screech from the wheels, the car drove forward with great speed, leaving behind Neji as he looked on with confusion.

“Alright! It looks like we’re clear now,” he breathed out, then with great joy stretched out his arms besides her. “Fuck! That was amazing. Hey Hinata, didn’t you think— Oi, what wrong? Why are you crying?”

“You probably ran too fast for her,” Shino glanced through the mirror, as he drove on. “Not everyone can keep at your monstrous pace.”

“Ah, sorry, but desperate times called for desperate measures,” he replied, more to Shino than to her.

Hinata put her hands to her eyes, they were still shaking, but she didn’t realize that tears had formed in her eyes. Her heart was still beating from the events. Quickly she wiped them off with the sleeve of her jacket. “They’re not sad tears, I promise you. But, how did you know?”

“What Neji?” he asked, reaching up to the front seat and grabbed the bag of fast food that was on the seat. He offered some to her, and she gladly took some French Fries. “We saw him walking as we drove by. Shino figured you might need some back-up, didn’t think it was going to be a chase.”

“We had hoped it wouldn’t come that our help was needed,” Shino added. “At the very least we were cautious to make sure that you weren’t seen fully.”

_We will teach you how to make boys next door out of assholes_

“I can’t believe I forgot about him. I’m glad Shino-kun thought of it and you were there, otherwise I think I might have actually given up,” she admitted, reaching for another fry in the bag.

“I felt like I kidnapped a princess,” Kiba grinned, wolfing down some chicken nuggets. “Ah, that means Shino would probably be the trusty stead. Always there for the getaway. Loyal and punctual.”

“I’m neither a horse nor am I kidnapper,” he replied from up front. “However, I do admit to being an accomplice in this rescue mission.”

“I’m not a princess,” she protested, and then leaned in up into the driver’s seat to give Shino some fries as well, since it looked like he wanted one and he couldn’t very much grab them while driving. He gladly accepted the gesture. “I’m even more excited now, though. I’m not even scared of Neji-ni-san actually saw my face.”

“Woah there. Shino stop the car. I think we might have a new rebel on our hands,” he ruffled her hair. “Slumming it with the bad kids now, aren’t we? What’s next?”

“I wouldn’t call you guys bad kids,” she giggled. “At the very least, at least Shino-kun wouldn’t be.”

_We are wild_

“I think this calls for some mood music,” Kiba said. “Shino crank up the volume!”

“May I remind you this is my car?” he replied, nonetheless, Hinata saw him smirk through the mirror as he put the music up.

“My man! Did you have the album at the ready?” the Inuzuka beamed as he started to sing, in a slightly off-key tone.

“Kiba, I think it is best that you stop singing. Why? Because you are horrible at it,” he deadpanned. The latter decided to ignore his friend’s comment by singing at a louder volume and sticking up his middle-finger to his sunglasses wearing friend.

Hinata laughed as she went up to give Shino another fry. Then started singing along with Kiba. After a while, Shino gave in and started to sing along with them. Song after the song, the whole album until they made it to the venue.

There were many things to be remembered of that night. It was the night that Hinata had her first drink of alcohol. It was the night that Kiba finally got to surf the crowd. The night Shino got the number of the blue-haired girl selling merchandise. It was the night that Naruto said she looked pretty. It was the night all three of them met the band backstage. But, for her, as of right now, her most favorite part was this moment.

The three of them in Shino’s car blasting music, laughing at Kiba’s bad singing, eating fast food out of a bag while trying not to get it on their clothes. Any sort of punishment she might receive if she got caught was well worth it for this moment right now.

_We are like young volcanoes_


End file.
